we meet again
by slyfox2000
Summary: someone from Nick's past shows up and he and Nick get to see who really is the untrustworthy one.


"Hopps, Wilde we have had a report of a shop lifter in the jewellery store in savanna square." Bogo reported one afternoon. "I want you to catch him and bring him to justice."

"What information do you have sir?" Judy asked.

"Well the suspect is a woodchuck, he is said to wear a red shirt with blue jeans. He stole quite an expensive piece of jewellery a diamond necklace. "He goes by the name of Jack Wood"

Nick's eyes then began to get wider when he heard the name of the thief. Judy noticed Nick look and confronted him.

"Nick are you alright?" she asked. Nick snapped himself out of his daze and smiled at the bunny.

"Yeah, I'm fine come on let's catch this guy." He smirked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Ok let's go, don't worry Bogo we'll have this guy in custody before you know it."

'Ok Nick there's nothing to fear, you're a cop now. He probably won't even recognize me. I hope" he quietly gulped. His thoughts were interrupted by Judy's voice. "Well this is the shop that was robbed." They both got out of the car and walked in. inside was a frightened looking raccoon.

"Hello, I'm officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde, we heard you were robbed and we just want to see if you had any other information about the mammal who robbed you."

The shaken Raccoon nodded "Well he was a woodchuck he came in he acted nice at first, like an ordinary costumer you know? He told me his name, he kept asking how much rings and watches were said he was looking for a gift for his wife. I then told him he would either need to buy something or leave. He then looked over at a diamond necklace and grabbed it. I told him the price was 10,000 zoo dollars, but he pulled a gun on me. I then froze up and he ran away, after he left I called the police.

"Do you know which way he went?" Nick asked. Judy couldn't help but notice his voice sounded a bit shaken.

The raccoon shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She apologized

"It's okay, if you see him again ring the station" Judy said.

"Yes officer"

"Nick are you sure you're feeling alright?" Judy asked, as she looked at his face.

Nick forced a smile on his muzzle. "Hey carrots, I'm fine really. Let's just concentrate on getting this guy ok?" he didn't want Judy to know he was scared. He shouldn't be scared, he was a cop now and yet he couldn't help it.

Judy kept looking at her partners face for a few more moments before she turned away. They both got in the car and began to drive around looking for the robber.

"Uh I thought we would have found him by now" Judy said.

"Well maybe we should call Bogo and say we can't find him?" Nick suggested.

Judy shook her head. "No, we're going to keep looking for him." Judy said. Then a though popped into her head. "Wait a sec, Nick where's the next nearest jewellery store?" she asked.

"Well there's another one not too far from here, why?" Nick asked.

"Because maybe he'll go into another jewellery shop, if we can get there we'll be able to catch him." Judy explained.

"Oh yeah um g good, good I idea." Nick stuttered a bit.

So, they drove to the next jewellery station, and saw a woodchuck which matched the description of the one who robbed the expensive necklace.

Both cops got out of the car. "Stop put your paws in the air." Judy yelled from behind the suspect.

The woodchuck slowly turned around to face the bunny and the fox. He stared at the two for a moment until he began to smirk.

"Well well if it isn't Nick Wilde." He chuckled. Nick felt his legs begin to shake in fear. 'Well so much for him not recognizing me.' he thought.

"I see you've become a cop, no idea how that managed to happen." Jack sneered. "Did you con them or something?"

"Nick do you know him?" Judy asked.

Nick sighed and slowly nodded his head "Yes he's the one who muzzled me when I was 9 and tried to join the scouts." He finally admitted.

"What you're the one who muzzled Nick?" Judy growled. She recalled when Nick had told her what happened the way the held him down, the way they pulled that horrid muzzle over his face and laughed at him. He had told her that after that he became the fox everyone saw him as.

Jack rolled his eyes "Oh come on, anyone would have done the same thing. I was only protecting me and my troop from a untrustworthy mammal."

Nick felt his blood begin to boil, he clenched his fist and his body began to shake a bit.

"Excuse me but who is the untrustworthy one? The one who just wanted to be in the scouts, or the one who tricked someone and then muzzled him?" he asked. Jack didn't respond to Nick. "Who is the real untrustworthy one now, the one who robs shops, or the one who stops mammals from robbing shops?" Nick stopped for a moment. "I'll admit I did somethings in the past which I'm not proud of but I've changed now, it seems you haven't."

Jack continue to stare at Nick, he had no words. Judy cuffed the woodchuck and after giving him his rights, she and Nick took him to car and took him to the police station.

"Nick I'm really proud of you." Judy smiled kindly.

"Thanks carrots, I hope that guy learns his lesson, about not judging mammals for what they are."

"I think he may have learnt that lesson today. I mean he had no more words when you gave him that speech, so I'm guessing he knew he was wrong."

"I hope your right carrots."

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
